


After the Fall

by mos



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mos/pseuds/mos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yelling followed by smut, as it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Fall

Marcus hadn't realized that he'd been dozing in his chair in the cantina until the crunch of footsteps and a small _tink_ had his eyes flying open. Abby was already walking away, and it took a moment to put everything together: her balled fists and determined posture as she strode away, and the chancellor's pin sitting on the table in front of him.

Things had been rough since Mt Weather, especially with settling the kids into camp. Abby had been on bedrest for several days afterward, and Marcus had been unable to stop hovering around her, never voicing his irrational fears that she'd somehow disappear on him. As she'd healed, though, she'd become more distant, and so he'd forced himself into running the camp and doing what he could to help the kids. Many of them were wary of him, and some outright dismissive, but there were a few who had begun to seek him out, mostly those who had lost their parents.

And then there were the nightmares. There were only a handful having them, but of that handful, there were two or so belonging to the parentless group who often screamed in the middle of the night. It was a helpless thing, being jerked awake by someone else's terror echoing through the darkness. He had no idea how to help them, but they had nobody else so he tried anyway, even if the only thing he could do was wake them from their nightmares. The many nights of interrupted sleep had begun to wear on him, though, which was why he'd found himself dozing in the cantina at dusk that evening.

Snatching the pin off the table, he hurried after Abby, a number of things racing through his mind. Of course he knew what the pin meant, but more important to him was her silent shutdown, the curt replies and long workdays and silence. After their return, neither had addressed any of the feelings between them, but the fact remained that he was hers, and he was sure that she knew it. God, he wanted her to know it.

He caught up with her in the medical tent, where she was bent over, unlacing her boots, her back to him. She must have heard him come in, but she said nothing.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, the question coming out more accusatory than he'd intended.

"I said I was keeping the job until the war was over," she replied, kicking off one boot, and then the other. "And it's over."

"I told you I don't care about the title."

"Well I don't care that you don't care."

Irritation with her crept up the same way it always did: up his spine and into his shoulders, tingling like an animal with rising hackles. It wasn't just the chancellor thing. It was her distance. She was shutting him out, and he'd given her space, waiting for her to invite him back instead of pushing back and demanding to know why. He was tired and cranky and annoyed with her, and if she wanted a fight, then he would give her one.

He set the pin carefully on the table next to her, and she turned her head slowly to look at it. "Keep it. It doesn't matter now," he said.

"Of course it matters, and I'm not keeping it."

"Abby, our people respect you."

She let out a short, barking laugh and finally turned to face him. "Are you sure about that? Because I recall being undermined by my daughter and having zero knowledge of the grounders and absolutely none of their respect, either. So take the goddamned pin, Marcus, and then leave me alone."

"No."

The word hung there in the air between them for a long moment. Then, in one quick motion, she picked up the pin and flung it at him. It bounced off his chest and landed on the ground, and the whole thing might have been comical if he wasn't so annoyed with her. He knew she was hurting over Clarke's departure, and who wouldn't feel humiliated about being overthrown by a teenager? Still, none of those had anything to do with him, and yet she was taking it out on him.

And he was determined to make her crack.

"Pick up the damn pin and put it on," she ordered, planting her hands on her hips.

"You just relinquished your position as chancellor, so you don't have the authority to order me to do anything," he replied. If she was going to be stubborn, then she was going to get as much as she gave.

"You just said you didn't want the position."

"No, I said I didn't care about the title."

"It's the same thing, Marcus!"

"What's bothering you, Abby?"

"Right now? You!"

"Good!"

She reeled a little, taken aback. "Good?"

"Yes."

"So we're back to this? You antagonizing me?"

"I never antagonized you," he snapped. "In fact, I'd say it was the other way around-"

"You tried to float me!"

"I was following the law, and I told you I was sorry! Why bring that up?"

"Because I knew it would get a reaction out of you!" Her eyes were blazing. He'd completely lost track of what they were fighting about, if they were fighting about anything at all, but she was doing everything she could to rile him up, and he was following her lead, because he was determined to crack her wide open if it was the last thing he did. He wouldn't allow her to push him away, not anymore.

"Get a reaction out of _me_?" he shouted. Half the camp could probably hear them by now, but he didn't care. "You're the one pushing me away! Did it ever occur to you that I might need you?"

"This entire planet has made it clear that nobody needs me," she shot back.

"What the hell does that even mean? Of course I need you!"

"Only as chancellor!"

"Are you out of your goddamned mind?" He was yelling now, and the camp could definitely hear him. "After everything we've been through, the missile in Tondc and having to watch you be strapped to a table by those godawful barbarians in the mountain, I stood by your side and you shut me out. _You_ pushed _me_ away. You think I don't need you? You know why I get up at all hours of the night to soothe screaming kids? Because when I sleep, all I can hear is that drill and you screaming, and if there's anything I need, it's knowing that you're safe. So yes, Abby, I need you!"

Silence. He'd ruffled her feathers, though, because when she bent down to snatch up the pin from the ground, she missed on the first try, and when she approached him with it and grabbed the collar of his jacket, her hands were shaking. He studied her face for a sign that he'd broken her open, but no secrets spilled forth as she jabbed the pin into his jacket collar. When it was in place, though, she grabbed both sides of his collar and stared hard at the hollow of his throat, mouth set in an angry line.

And then they flicked up to his face, and her hands tightened their grip. In the short half a second that she yanked his head down toward hers, it occurred to him that he hadn't cracked her after all, that she'd broken him open instead.

And god, it was glorious.

She paused with her lips just inches from his, so close that he felt as if he were breathing her in, her scent filling his nostrils. In his mind they were already kissing, and his head felt light, his whole body electrified like he was air and she was lightening about to cut through him.

"I need you," she said hoarsely, voice hushed. "I'm hurt, and I'm angry, and I don't want to lose you, too. I'm sorry I shut you out. It was just easier than letting you in and then losing you. I couldn't bear it."

He should have said something of equal impact, some deep confession or romantic nothing that would remove any doubts she might have about his feelings. He was not a man of profound words, however, and he was too drunk on her proximity to form any coherent thought. She was pulling him in, and he watched her eyes flutter closed as his nose bumped hers, and it was the most beautiful thing in the world, the expression on her face immediately before they kissed.

He savoured every moment of her lips on his, breathed in the scent of her skin until he felt drunk. Or maybe that was because she'd reached up and tangled her hand in the hair at the back of his head, and her fingers tickled along his scalp. Following her lead, he ran his own hands over her hair, tangling in the longer strands and cupping the back of her neck with one hand. He was losing himself, careening into a dream pieced together with every thought he'd ever had of this moment.

Almost a half-sigh, the smallest of moans escaped her as her mouth parted under his, and the sound travelled from his ears straight to his groin. Wanting to touch every inch of her, he found his hands wandering as their tongues danced with the deepening of the kiss.

At the same moment one of his hands cupped her buttocks, hers grabbed hold of his jacket again, this time yanking it from his shoulders. For a brief second, his brain short-circuited, because kissing Abby was one thing, but going _there_ was quite another. Pulling away a little, he rested his forehead on hers, breathing heavily and barely able to think straight.

"Abby-" he said quietly. Hard as a rock now, he was dying to have her naked and writhing underneath him, but he wanted to be sure that it was really something she wanted and not just a whim stemming from stress.

"Don't pretend like you haven't been eye-fucking me for the last two months," she murmured, shoving his jacket farther down his arms.

That was all the answer he needed. He had no idea that he'd been so transparent, and was amused that he'd been silently driving her crazy without even knowing it. Obliging her, he pulled the jacket off completely and then kissed her again while she immediately went for his shirt. For a moment, he thought she actually might rip it, so determined was she to get it off him as quickly as possible. Following her lead, he unzipped her jacket and helped her shed it, and her own shirt followed.

She paused then to study him, fingertips tickling over his shoulders and down his chest and her eyes following. A corner of her mouth tipped up, which he took to mean that she liked what she saw. Grabbing her hands, he pulled her against him and covered her mouth with his, then reached behind her to unhook her bra, because as stunning as she looked standing there with it on, he wanted it _off_ , damn it.

She seemed hell bent on torturing him, though, because as soon as she slid it off, she turned and walked away, toward the back of the tent. It wasn't until she glanced over her shoulder back at him that he realized that she was heading for her sleeping quarters, and followed.

It was darker there once the flap closed behind him, but she was turning on a small lantern that filled the tent with a romantic glow. There was not a lot of space, and he closed the distance between them in two steps, pulling her back against his chest and then reaching around to cup her breasts. They filled his hands almost perfectly, and she let out the breathiest of moans as he lightly teased his thumbs over her nipples. He wanted to savour every moment that she was in his arms.

She tipped her head up and to the side so that he could kiss her, and he did leisurely, caressing and teasing her breasts while she squirmed. She soon caught onto the condition of his lower half, though, because her squirming quickly turned deliberate, pressing her hips back against his groin and driving him out of his mind.

Deciding that two could play that game, he left her breasts and slid his hands down her body, using one to hold her against him while the other slid under the waistband of her jeans. She bucked a little when his fingers found the most sensitive part of her, breaking their kiss with a little gasp. He stroked her a few times before slipping his hand down lower, finding her so wet that his breath caught in his throat.

Pausing then to quickly discard the rest of their clothes, she turned to face him, and for the first time he saw her fully naked. She was beautiful, and she was completely undone, her eyes burning as she stepped forward to kiss him again.

He moved them back toward the cot, and there they fell haphazardly when her legs hit the edge. They laughed, both sounding a little breathless. She tried to reach between his legs, but he was already kissing his way down her body, pausing to taste her breasts before heading lower. He'd had a dream once of doing this very thing to her, but the reality of it was a thousand times better, and she began to pant as he buried his face between her legs.

Halfway through his ministrations, he realized that Abby's panting had begun to be accompanied by moans, a sound that he'd imagined many times and was better than anything he'd fantasized about. A part of him noted that the tent walls were not _that_ thick, and that anyone walking by would know exactly what was going on, but the greater part of him couldn't care less, because he was coaxing out of her the greatest sounds he'd ever heard.

"Marcus," she breathed. "Oh-"

She let out a long moan as she came, and he was tempted to start all over again, but she was tugging at his hair... and he was going to do anything she wanted. He kissed the inside of one thigh, and then the other, and then slowly made his way up her body, kissing and licking as he went. He managed to elicit a few more breathy moans out of her before he reached her lips.

Her fingers tangled in his hair as she pulled him down. He was determined to slow things down even more, to savour every second of contact between their bodies, but she started wiggling beneath him, pushing her hips up against his and running one hand down to his waist. The air rushed from his lungs when she reached between them and took him in hand, slowly sliding up and down so expertly that he thought he might lose his damn mind.

That is, until she stopped and guided him inside her instead. It was everything he'd dreamed about and nothing all at the same time. She was slick and hot, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he slowly filled her, only opening them when he felt her hand on his face. He could see the burning in her own eyes and watched the inferno as he slowly slid out, and back in.

She moaned again, throwing her head back, and they collectively lost it. He was aware that he was panting himself with each thrust, a sound sloppily captured by her lips every now and again. She'd wrapped her legs around him, and the noises she was making were even better than the ones that had come before, because mixed in with them she was saying his name.

Feeling himself getting close, he reached between them with the intent of stroking her, but the first graze of his fingers sent her over the edge, and she was crying out, her fingernails digging into his back and her inner muscles clenching around him. He followed her over the edge, and for a moment he swore his vision darkened as he filled her with his seed, and when the climax began to abate he found his face buried in the crook of her neck and her name on his lips.

He made to roll off of her, but her arms tightened around him, holding him back. "Stay," she murmured.

If she'd have commanded him to pluck a star out of the sky for her, he'd have done it in that moment. He leaned down and kissed her lightly, and her hands slowly ran up and down his back. He was sweaty, but she didn't seem to care, but then so was she and he loved that he'd made her that way.

"Hey," he said softly, after a minute or two. "Okay?"

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "God, no. That was terrible."

"Liar." She chuckled. "If I'd known you were so... _skilled_ , I would have jumped you a month ago."

"A month ago?" He tried to think back to a month ago, but his brain was fried for the night. "And just how long have you been contemplating... _jumping_ me?"

She lifted a shoulder, her smile coy. "Awhile. What about you?"

"At least a decade."

Her eyebrows went up, but she seemed unsurprised. He opened his mouth to explain, but was interrupted by screams suddenly echoing through the camp.

"Which one?" she asked quietly, when they abruptly stopped.

"Harper," he replied. "She wakes herself on the third scream. I don't know how to help her."

She nodded, reaching up and playing with his hair, which he had no doubt was even more of a mess than usual. "You're good to them. You'll be a chancellor they can look up to. They need that."

He'd forgotten all about their earlier argument. "You're sure? About the chancellor thing?"

"I'm sure about everything," she replied, leaning up and kissing him.

"Well, I don't know, Abby," he said. "Do you think they'll say I slept my way to the top?"

She laughed. He moved off her then, and they spent a moment rearranging the bed before she turned off the lantern and climbed back in. He pulled the blanket over the both of them, weary now but happier with Abby spooned against him than he'd been in years.

"Abby?" he inquired softly, after a few minutes. "Hmm?"

"Will you go to the cantina with me?"

"What?"

"I thought I should at least ask you out on a date."

Her body shook with laughter. "Yes, I'll go the cantina with you, Marcus."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is my first smut fic. I've been sitting on it for a week out of nervousness about posting. Hopefully it's okay! Eek!


End file.
